Nalea's blessing
by Fuji
Summary: Rikimaru without that cursed black thing infront of his face, Ayame in kimono and Kiku flirting with stable boy. If you are even slightly interested read this! Completed
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Ok this is my first fic and I would be really happy if you guys would send me some feedback about it. English is not my mother tongue so please try to understand if there are some odd mistakes in the text. I also want to inform you that I have played only the Tenchu wrath of heaven and only few first missions so only connection between my fic and the game is probably same characters. By the way this takes place about 3 years after the wrath of heaven.  
  
Nameless temple -  
  
It was sunny spring day in Lord Gohda's grounds, flowers blossomed and children played outside. Rikimaru had successfully returned from his last mission and changed in his normal clothes (and took off that cursed black thing that he wears on his face). He was watching now from balcony how Lord Gohda and his daughter Kiku walked together in castle's garden." Poor Gohda" thought Rikimaru smiling amusedly as Kiku gave flirtatious smile to a stable boy who passed by. Kiku was now 15 and she had noticed that there were two different kinds of people: boy people and girl people. Lord Gohda was not so pleased about that because now he had to watch carefully that his daughter couldn't examine the differences between boys and girls too deeply. That is why princess Kiku wasn't alone at all these days; there were always either Lord Gohda glaring murderously or angry looking Ayame at her side to keep interested boys away from the princess.  
  
Rikimaru leaned over the balcony, being happy that he was spared from the honour to watch over her highness. To his great misery that was the moment that Lord Gohda had chosen to shoot his tortured gaze to balcony where Rikimaru was standing. Using azuma ninjas' secret sign language Lord Gohda gave him strict order to come down and keep an eye on his daughter so he could get some work done. Sighing defeatedly Rikimaru accepted his new task. First two hours he tried to be consciously frightening as he listened Kiku and her handmaiden's conversation about latest fashion, but noticed soon after that even without his swords, ninja clothes or angry glare his reputation was enough to keep boys in a safe distance. After all, those ninjas who lived to 30 years old were rare and he was 28, soon 29. Rikimaru knew people expected him to soon settle down to some village where would get beautiful wife and live a normal life, and to leave his work to someone younger.  
  
Some time in the evening still listening princess's and her handmaiden's never ending yapping, now on the bench near the river , Rikimaru noticed young woman in red kimono come out of bamboo forest. Her black hair was loose and it fluttered in the wind around her shoulders. She looked somehow familiar and he decided to ask: "Princess Kiku, do you know who is that woman in red kimono?" "The one who is talking to my father?" asked Kiku Turning around Rikimaru saw that Lord Gohda was joined her company, and was talking seriously with her. "Yes" he answered to Kiku "Well, that is Ayame. Don't you recognise her in normal clothes? She is been your partner over ten years and you don't recognise her when she don't use her ninja clothes? Seriously you better open your eyes before you crash to the tree." Kiku teased him, but Rikimaru didn't notice. "That was Ayame, but she never dresses like that. What was going on?" "Does she dress like that often?" he asked sheepishly "Every now and then she goes to forgotten, nameless temple (made it up) in the bamboo forest and dresses like a normal women" answered Kiku and winked to the same stable boy who she had smiled before. "What temple, where exactly and . . . why does she go there once in a while?" "Umm . . . Kiku started watching from Rikimaru's asking eyes to Ayame and then back." Then Rikimaru, showing some true wisdom asked: "Did Ayame tell you not to tell anyone about it?" Kiku nodded "Yes" "Well I order you tell me about it, and because I am her commander and your fathers substitute in this situation, you must obey me." "Ok, but if she never hears that you know, you figured it out by yourself."  
  
"It is a deal then."  
  
"Temple itself is a small and beautiful building devoted to goddess Nalea (made her up too) in the bamboo forest about two hours walking to the northeast from the dragon statue (made it up) behind the castle. Temple is middle of the lake, but the mist which comes from fountains hides it from our eyes. On lake's shore near the moonflower bushes is a small boat, it is Ayames so you should use it. In the temple there are many shining black stones, every one of them is carved different story about Nalea's blessing. There are also flowers because those are sacrifices to the goddess. . ." "Ok, that is enough." interrupted Rikimaru "I got everything I needed. Thank you your highness. Now let's go to your father and Ayame, I have personal matters to take care of."  
  
And by few obscure references about his destination, Rikimaru leaved Kiku to astonished Lord Gohda and Ayame and headed to a nameless temple.  
  
This was a short chapter but I promise to write longer chapters in the future. Send me some feedback please, please, please? 


	2. chapter 1 smiling statue

Authors note: I want to thank all reviewers, your constructive criticism and support means a lot to me.  
  
You guys really saved my day, actually many of them. I rewrote this chapter cause those stupid unnecessary marks  
  
really bothered me Oh, and feedback is always welcome. Hope you enjoy the story. Special thanks to Riki who rereads  
  
my stories.  
  
Disclaimer: Please do not sue me. I don't own anything, but if I some day do I will tell you about it.  
  
-Smiling statue-  
  
* Rikimaru's thoughts *  
  
It was after midnight when Rikimaru finally reached lake's shore. He had lost some time when he was forced to explain to  
  
few hungry wolves that he wasn't easy prey. Luckily he had borrowed a katana (it is a sword type, same looking as his  
  
usual sword) from one of the younger ninjas, before he left Lord Gohda's grounds.  
  
His own sword, Izayoi was in blacksmith's cottage waiting to get repaired.  
  
In the moonlight the whole lake and its surroundings looked magical, even the silvery mist that hid Nalea's temple  
  
seemed unreal as it floated gracefully above surface. Bamboos reminded fence, which was closing something outside or  
  
maybe . . . inside.  
  
*Now, where was the boat . . . hmm . . . it was near moonflower bushes.*  
  
But whole shoreline was full of different flower bushes, and to be honest Rikimaru couldn't recognize any of them.  
  
Only flower that he recognized by appearance and by name was rose.  
  
"Damn." he muttered searching Ayame's little boat.  
  
After a while he had to confess that if Ayame really wanted to hide something, it would stay lost as long as she wanted  
  
so, even if tracer was as high-level as he was. And so he decided to swim to Nalea's temple.  
  
Water was freezing and Rikimaru gasped as he swam towards silvery mist. Behind the mist was the most beautiful building Rikimaru had ever seen. It was small, but graceful, somehow dainty and  
  
it was glowing slightly at the moonlight. Rising from the water he moved inside. Temple's walls were white stone that  
  
glowed in mysterious way, lighting whole building. Rikimaru looked one of the walls little carefully and noticed that it  
  
was full of writing. It was a tale about woman whose village was saved by white tiger, symbol of goddess Nalea. Woman's  
  
home village was under an attack, and when everything started to seem hopeless huge white tiger appeared out of nowhere  
  
with pack of white wolfs to protect the village. Any of enemy's weapons did no harm to the tiger or wolves.  
In the room's end was standing silvery goddess Nalea's statue, smiling gently and right next to it was little altar.  
  
On the altar was three flowers and paper, where was written: Goddess Nalea I give you blood drop  
  
( it is translated from my language, I don't know what is that flower's English name)  
  
* Must be that little red flower.* asking forgiveness from the souls that I have killed and from you I ask forgiveness for the path that I have chosen. I  
  
give you tiger lily * Probably the yellow one.* asking speed and power to my swords and wisdom to use them right. And last I pray your blessing to my greatest wish that  
  
someday I will able to leave my current path and become normal woman, to get loving husband and children, to this pray I  
  
give you moonflower, one of your sacred symbols. *This must be that white one.* (I just love colour white. Oh, you have noticed that) *This is Ayame's writing! Does she really wish to be like some normal villager?* Rikimaru had always thought that  
  
Ayame didn't dream anything like that at all. He remembered how Ayame's biggest dream as a child was to become the best  
  
ninja ever existed. And that wasn't all that long ago. *When had she changed? How hasn't he noticed it? Did she really want to quit? Why?* having more questions than  
  
before coming to temple Rikimaru swam back to shore. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Nalea's  
  
statue was smiling wider than before. He didn't even hear soft chuckle that echoed in temple long after him.  
  
Next morning in Lord Gohda's grounds was rainy. Rikimaru wandered around castle's endless corridors as he heard very  
  
colourful cursing inside of princess Kiku's room. He was going to knock as furious Ayame rushed out of princess's room  
  
wearing kimono and using curses that even sailors would have been proud. She stride towards Gohda's room with strong  
  
determination. Rikimaru looked in to Kiku's chamber. Princess Kiku looked astonished and her maids looked death pale as  
  
they watched how Ayame rushed towards Lord Gohda's private room. "Princess, what was that all about?" asked Rikimaru, as he politely bowed down before Kiku. "Father ordered me to teach Ayame how to dress and act like a noble woman. And when I started to teach her how to do proper  
  
make-up she became angry. First she said something that you never got so stupid assignments as she . . . and this was  
  
enough, then she started cursing and rushed out. I didn't understand almost any of those words." Kiku said frustratedly. "Me neither." replied Rikimaru as he thought what kind of mission demanded kimono and other feminine things.  
  
Usually missions demanded only weapons, luck and skills. * I will ask about that when she comes back.*  
  
As Ayame departed Lord Gohda's private chamber she was calmed down, and apologized  
  
"I' m sorry about my behaviour my lady. I lost my temper. Could we continue studying the make-up?" She asked in her soft  
  
voice, as she bowed before Kiku, showing the respect that she usually didn't. Ayame's face was as bright red as her kimono, which was only sight about the inner turmoil she was going trough.  
  
*Whoa . . . I bet Gohda scolded her really badly.* Thought Rikimaru, he knew Ayame well enough to knew how hard it was to proud woman to show her respect.  
  
"Yes" answered Kiku shortly. She was more surprised than Rikimaru about her "Almost sister's" unusual behaviour.  
  
"Ayame, could you tell me what your next mission is?" Asked Rikimaru before either of them could evict him from princess  
  
room. " I think you better ask that from Lord Gohda." I don't even want to think about it, let alone talk about it."  
  
Ayame's answer was not more than a quiet whisper.  
  
A moment later Rikimaru stood in Lord Gohda's luxury private chamber. "Master can you tell me: what is Ayame's next mission she seems to hate it and I thought that if it is so unpleasant to her  
  
maybe I could do it for her" suggested Rikimaru.  
  
"I am sorry Rikimaru, but this task is not for you."  
  
"But master we have done this before. Don't you think that I could handle it?"  
  
"You are my best ninja, but only woman can complete this mission and because Ayame is my only female ninja she must do it."  
  
Lord Gohda answered slowly. "Can you even tell me what this mission that only Ayame can do is?"  
  
"When you were on your last mission a young woman came to ask me to take her under my protection. Her family had sold her  
  
to Lord Kawashima (made him up) as a mistress. As you know I have wanted to kill him quite a long time now. I have sent  
  
countless number of ninjas to kill him, without success. He used to be one of the best ninjas ever and famous assassin.  
  
The fact that he still lives is most convincing proof of his skills. I have tried to kill that old bastard for 20 years  
  
and now I finally have invented something that he can't expect. I invented it yesterday when I saw Ayame in that red kimono.  
  
(Red is a wedding colour in Japan, at least my friend told me so.) Ayame will take that poor woman's place and pretend to be his mistress. I bet he can't be on his guard in bedroom with  
  
beautiful young mistress." announced Lord Gohda triumphal to shocked Rikimaru.  
  
"That clears me why Ayame don't want to do it and why I can't do it. But . . . master how can you do this to her? Isn't she  
  
like a daughter to you? I have seen how over protective you are, when it is about princess Kiku and her honour, but if it is  
  
about Ayame's honour you don't give a damn, do you?!" asked Rikimaru with a fury that surprised both himself and Gohda. * I can't stand a thought that someone would rape Ayame, because she probably can't hide weapons in that too  
  
close-fitting kimono. A moment ago you didn't think that the kimono was too close-fitting at all. Instead you thought she  
  
looked really good in it, and even hoped that it would be a little tighter.* reminded little voice inside his head.  
  
"Calm down. You know that some things are more important than others. In this case Ayame's honour is a little prize to pay  
  
from many innocent lives, which we spare when we kill that tyrant. Even Ayame had to admit that I was right, so do not  
  
argue with me. Ayame leaves today evening to Lord Kawashima's fortress and you can do nothing about it." said Lord Gohda  
  
in voice full of authority. Then he softened his voice and continued: "Don't worry. Ayame is a clever woman; she will  
  
survive even without us or her weapons."  
  
"You are sending her to kill most skilful ninja and assassin without weapons?! You could as well kill her yourself!"  
  
stormed Rikimaru.  
  
"If you stopped to think for a moment you would notice that she is safer without them. And remember that Ayame is  
  
considerably dangerous even without weapons. She has been one of my best ninjas last 13 years. She was three years younger  
  
than Kiku is now when she became ninja and even that time she could take care of herself." reminded Gohda patiently.  
  
Rikimaru knew that Lord Gohda was right, but he didn't like it at all. He didn't want to risk Ayame's life even if he knew  
  
that she was willing to die for the greater good like him. After defeating Tenrai she had become more and more dear to him.  
  
He had been able to put his feelings aside and ignore them last 3 years but now it felt impossible task. They seemed so  
  
powerful. He didn't know what he should do to the repressive feeling of worry that he felt for Ayame's sake. He turned  
  
around that Lord Gohda couldn't see the worry and other mixed feelings that were written on his normally so stoical face.  
  
With great struggle he finally got his face back to stoical. Turning to Lord Gohda he said  
  
"You are right my Lord. I go out to spar with other ninjas; I am near the river if you need me."  
  
Rikimaru sparred many hours in the rain with other ninjas. When he finally ended his sparring he was sweaty and every  
  
muscle of his body was tired and aching. Before going inside he visited blacksmith to see if Izayoi would be repaired,  
  
but blacksmith hadn't even started yet. * This really isn't my day.* thought Rikimaru frustratedly as he dragged himself in to his room.  
  
He was changing his shirt when his room's door suddenly flew open, and before he could do anything, Ayame was in front  
  
of him hugging him and sobbing against his bare chest. Surprised Rikimaru couldn't do anything else than comfort crying  
  
woman in front of him.  
  
Hope you liked it. I would like some feed back and I try to update as soon as possible. 


	3. chapter 2 shopping trip

Author's note: Thanks for the rewiews. I am not sure if pg: 13 is right rating for this   
    
    chapter. . .And sorry for delay. 
    
    **Chapter 3 Shopping trip**
    
    In Rikimaru's modestly furnished room; confused Rikimaru tried to comfort Ayame who was still   
    
    sobbing uncontrollably against his chest in her royal, red kimono. Ayame's hands were around   
    
    his waist and she pressed herself against him. To Rikimaru it was quite confusing to see Ayame,  
    
     who usually never showed any feelings that could be classified to weaknesses, crying like   
    
    frightened child. However in some odd way it felt nice to be so close to her and to give her   
    
    safety and comfort that she so desperately needed. Her hair smelled good and her arms around   
    
    his waist felt so right.
    
    _*No, don't think like that! She is your partner for heavens sake. Even if I did have   
    
    feelings for her, which I cannot have, she doesn't feel the same way. "But you do have   
    
    feelings for her; STRONG feelings and she came to you for comfort."*_ said that little   
    
    irritating voice inside his mind. Rikimaru suppressed the voice quickly. 
    
    Little by little Ayame's sobs stopped.
    
    "Sorry Rikimaru. I feel so stupid for crying on you like that . . ." started Ayame, still   
    
    arms around him, but Rikimaru interrupted:  
    
    "It's not stupid at all. But Ayame could you tell me what is wrong?" asked Rikimaru as he   
    
    gently hugged her. 
    
    "My mission . . . it is total suicide. I can't take any weapons at all and Lord Kawashima,   
    
    the man I am supposed to kill, has killed more than 200 other ninjas that Gohda   
    
    sent. I don't even have a chance to survive. I don't want to die . . ." she answered and hugged   
    
    him more tightly.
    
    "If you don't want to go, don't do it." 
    
    "No Rikimaru. I have to go. I could never forgive myself if I didn't do it. If I somehow manage  
    
    to kill him it will save more lives that we can count . . . even if I die, it will be great  
    
    victory for Lord Gohda and for all people. I came here only to say goodbye and to get some extra  
    
     courage from you. If I survive, remind me that we need to talk about something. Now I need   
    
    to leave. Goodbye Rikimaru." with that Ayame rushed out from Rikimaru's room without looking  
    
    back.
    
    She never saw the tear that ran slowly along Rikimaru's face.
    
    Next morning was sunny and beautiful. Even Lord Gohda was in a good mood when he ordered   
    
    Rikimaru watch after princess Kiku. After all in a few days his worst enemy would maybe   
    
    die. It was early and crass was still moist when Kiku wanted to go walking in the garden.   
    
    It surprised Rikimaru; princess had never been morning person. She usually waked up near   
    
    noon and now she wanted to go to walk little after dawn.
    
    _* What is she up to?*_ 
    
    wondered Rikimaru as he walked in the gardens with determined looking princess and few of   
    
    her maids. Kiku seemed to know exactly where she was going, which was quite unusual; normally   
    
    she just wandered around gardens without clear destination.
    
     Their destination was bench next to stable, near the fields where stable boys trained   
    
    horses. Kiku sat on bench smiling widely, when her crush walked by. Stable boy smiled back   
    
    and winked to happy looking princess. 
    
    Same scene continued to sunset, Princess didn't think that the day was boring at all, but to   
    
    Rikimaru the day was pure torture. He couldn't think anything else than Ayame, who could be dead   
    
    or dying. He had to look after princess, who drooled after some stable boy all day. Apparently human   
    
    couldn't die for total boredom; he almost wished that he could. He couldn't even go   
    
    to spar with other ninjas. Sparring was his way to clear his thoughts and it was also easiest   
    
    way to forget miseries for a little while. When Kiku finally decided return to castle Rikimaru   
    
    hoped that tomorrow Kiku would want to do something else than discuss other day about boy's   
    
    beautiful eyes, charming smile and handsome face with her maids.
    
    Unfortunately next day was just like the yesterday with one exception: Lord Gohda had ordered   
    
    counsel Sekya to teach princess Kiku royal manners, war tactics and other things that she would need   
    
    when she would become next ruler of Gohda's grounds. Rikimaru learned more than Kiku about those things,   
    
    mainly because counsel often ordered him to play some Lord to teach Kiku how to curtsey, or how to   
    
    talk, or how to behave in different situations. Rikimaru had always been fast learner and soon he knew   
    
    how to bow royally before foreign Lord, how to talk and act and even eat like a Lord, how to use terms   
    
    of foreign policy.
    
    "Lady Kiku, are you listening? This is probably most important lesson, and you don't even pay attention."  
    
     said counsel Sekya when his student just watched hypnotically how stable boys trained horses,   
    
    when he tried to teach basics of War tactics.
    
    "I am sorry Sekya. What did you say again?" asked Kiku as she continued watching to fields.
    
    "I give up." sighed counsel Sekya and returned inside the castle.
    
    So Rikimaru was left alone with giggling maids and dreamy princess. Rikimaru listened another   
    
    day how maids and princess praised that young damned good looking stable boy. When sun finally set   
    
    Rikimaru walked straight to Lord Gohda's private chambers, he didn't even knock to door.
    
    "Master, please give me mission any mission at all. I will become mad if I have to watch Kiku for   
    
    another day." begged Rikimaru as he entered in the room. 
    
    "Rikimaru I am afraid that you have to watch over my daughter, because Ayame is on the mission and   
    
    I have so much work to do that I can not keep an eye on her myself. You two are only ones that I   
    
    fully trust in this case beside me and maybe Sekya.  Fortunately to you Kiku want to go shopping tomorrow;  
    
     maybe it won't be as boring as just be in the castle. You leave tomorrow morning right after dawn   
    
    to Ronin village. Kiku has already chose servants that will come with you: one of her maids,   
    
    counsel Sekya and that new stable boy Kakeru."   
    
    _*No. Not that boy again . . . Try to think positively Rikimaru maybe we run to some wolves or   
    
    bandits and he will die in the battle.*_ that last thought warmed Rikimaru's heart.
    
    "I will do it."
    
    "That is good. Now I need to continue my work."
    
    Rikimaru leaved Lord Gohda to his work and walked blacksmith's hut to see if Izayoi would be repaired,   
    
    but as before blacksmith didn't have even started repairing it.
    
    "I am truly sorry Rikimaru, but I have too much to do. I promise that when you come back for Ronin   
    
    village it will be repaired. You could borrow my sword for the time that I repair Izayoi." offered   
    
    blacksmith and took stylish katana from the wall, where it was hanging. It was light and sharp as new but   
    
    blacksmith told that it had been his family for generations. "It's called Masamune   
    
    (I know it is Auron's sword from FFX).  
    
     Do you want it?"
    
    "Of course, after all I need a sword and this is a great katana."
    
    "Take care of it, will you?"
    
    "I will." Rikimaru promised to blacksmith and went to sleep in better mood than ages. 
    
    Sun haven't even risen, when Rikimaru woke up. He dressed to his ninja clothes, but didn't take that   
    
    black scarf he usually wears because it could draw unnecessary attention, took Masamune and went   
    
    to check horses they were suppose to ride. Kiku didn't want to travel in carriage this time. He walked   
    
    to stables, everywhere were quiet, only one stable boy was awake. Unfortunately that was the only   
    
    person Rikimaru didn't want to see; Kakeru. Kakeru's long black hair was on a ponytail and he   
    
    had one of his sarcastic smiles on his lips, when he greeted Rikimaru. 
    
    "Our horses are here. That black stallion is mine; white mare is for princess Kiku, brown pony over   
    
    there is Sekya's, black pony is for maid and that dark grey mare is yours, it is nice and peaceful,  
    
     really easy to ride." told Kakeru.
    
    "Good."
    
    _*Is that boy trying to mock me? I admit that I don't ride much, but that is because I am quicker   
    
    without horse. I really hope that Kiku will come soon. I don't like this guy at all.*_
    
    "Oh, there you are. Ready to go?" asked Kiku as she came in with very tired looking counsel Sekya and   
    
    exited maid.
    
    "We are ready your highness." answered Rikimaru and leaded his horse out.
    
    Journey to Ronin village wasn't as bad as he had thought. He rode in front with Sekya, who was taking   
    
    a nap on his pony. Rikimaru didn't know that Sekya could ride so well. Behind them Kakeru, maid whose  
    
    name Rikimaru didn't know and Kiku were discussing about something. About what they talked, didn't really  
    
     interest Rikimaru. He was deep in his wandering thoughts.
    
    _*I hope Ayame is all right. If she dies I won't live much longer. How I came to this? I never thought  
    
     that I could fall in love, but this is it, right? When my feelings changed from friendship to   
    
    something else? Ayame was right; we need to talk. Wonder what she wanted to talk about? Maybe she wants   
    
    to quit and want to talk about that. After all we have been partners for over ten years.*_ happy   
    
    voice from behind interrupted Rikimaru's thoughts.
    
    "We are here. I go to madam Xu's shop. She is the best dressmaker in the world. Rikimaru take care   
    
    of the horses. I am sure that Kakeru and Sekya can protect me and Kuu for little while." said princess  
    
     Kiku, and before Rikimaru could protest she and others had disappeared in the crowd.
    
    _*Maybe I am too hard for Kakeru, but I still don't like him. There are just something odd in that boy.*_
    
    When Rikimaru had taken care of their horses he went to look how Kiku and others were doing. Kiku had   
    
    bought dozen new dresses, Sekya some books and Kakeru a dagger. When Rikimaru asked why Kakeru told that  
    
     it may come handy in the future. They wandered around the village couple of hours and Kiku bought other  
    
     dozen new dresses before they leaved back to Gohda castle.
    
    As they came closer to Gohda castle they saw that something was wrong. Heaven was back from the smoke.   
    
    Gohda's castle was on fire and battles voices echoed far. When they reached the main broken gate   
    
    Rikimaru broke the silence that had fell when they first saw the smoke.
    
    "Someone has attacked to Gohda's castle. Stay here."
    
    "Not so fast Rikimaru." said Kakeru as he held his dagger on Kiku's throat. "I can't let you save your   
    
    master, drop your sword." he ordered.
    
    "You bastard, you betrayed our Lord."
    
    _*I should have listened my instincts*_ 
    
    "My real master will call me hero, when Gohda is dead, now drop your sword."
    
     Rikimaru obeyed and dropped his sword. After that everything happened like slow motion. He saw Kiku's   
    
    terrified look as Kakeru cut her throat. He saw how life disappeared from her.
    
    "No" screamed Sekya.
    
    "You will pay for that." threaded Rikimaru quietly as he grabbed his sword from the ground with   
    
    incredible speed and attacked Kakeru. Kakeru was fast, but not fast enough. Rikimaru's sword's hit was   
    
    so powerful that it cut Kakeru in two. Then he joined to battle. Everywhere were he went enemies died,  
    
     he left behind him track of dead men and blood. His speed didn't stop or even slow down as he continued   
    
    his bloody revenge, not until he saw something that made his heart sunk. He saw how enemy forces had   
    
    surrounded wounded Lord Gohda and Ayame in to corner near blacksmith's hut. Ayame wore her blood red   
    
    kimono and her long, black hair was loose. She hadn't her usual swords; instead she used familiar looking   
    
    katana with deadly speed and skills.
    
     _*She is using Izayoi. I thought that it was too strong for her to use.*_ Rikimaru thought as he   
    
    rushed to help them with few younger ninjas. 
    
    Rikimaru saw how one enemy soldier somehow managed to stab Lord Gohda to death. Soldier didn't live   
    
    long. Ayame took care of that. With easy looking move she cut his head off. She was an excellent fighter.  
    
     Seeing it gave him new powers to continue hopeless battle. But little by little his powers were fading.  
    
     He wouldn't be able to fight for long. He was going to die, but he would take as many enemies with him   
    
    as he could.
    
    _*This is it.*_ 
    
    thought Rikimaru as he accidentally dropped Masamune in to ground. He closed his eyes waiting for   
    
    the strike, it never came. He opened his eyes to see how big white wolf had sank it's fangs into   
    
    soldier's throat. Suddenly he heard loud roaring and then pack of white wolves and huge white tiger   
    
    joined forces with Gohda's army and soon battle was over. Remained enemies fled when they noticed   
    
    that their swords and spears went straight trough those animals and didn't do any harm to them.   
    
    When battle was over tiger and wolves just vanished in to air. 
    
    Rikimaru turned around fast enough to see how Ayame collapsed from pure exhaustion to the ground. He ran  
    
     to her and lifted her gently to his arms. Even at unconscious Ayame didn't let go of Izayoi.
    
    _*You gave your all, didn't you? Izayoi was too powerful to you and drained your energy little by  
    
     little, but you didn't give up, you just fought on.*_ thought Rikimaru as he carried her to his  
    
     room in the castle. He gently put her on bed and let her rest.
    
    They had won, but they had paid big prize for that: Lord Gohda, his daughter Kiku, half of Gohda's   
    
    army was dead and Gohda's castle was almost totally burned, only east wing had spared from the fire.  
    
     Luckily his room was situated there.
    
    He went to Lord Gohda's wine cellar and started to drink. He blamed himself for the happened. If he   
    
    hadn't complained to Gohda, he could have a chance to save him. If he had trusted his feelings Kiku   
    
    would be alive.
    
     He felt himself empty; he had lost everyone he cared for, except Ayame, in a one day. He had been   
    
    there alone for a while, blaming himself and trying to suffocate his feelings in the sake,   
    
    when Ayame showed up. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were dark from the invitation that even   
    
    drunken Rikimaru couldn't misunderstand. And so for the first time for years Rikimaru let his   
    
    feelings take control and accepted Ayame's offer.             
    
    Author's note: What did you think? I have never written a battle before. I would like to get some   
    
    feedback, anything that helps me decide what I will write to next chapter.        


	4. chapter 3 hangover

Author's note: I want to thank all my reviewers. THANK YOU! (Hugs all reviewers)This will   
    
    probably be short chapter because I am not perfectly sure how this fic is going to end.  
    
     Until this I have just written whatever comes to my mind, but now I have kind of run out   
    
    of ideas. I am quite sure that I want to make a happy ending but that is all I know for this   
    
    point. I want to remind you again that English isn't my mother tongue so there may be   
    
    some odd mistakes (I have lost my dictionary too). Try to enjoy and send me some feedback please.
    
    **Hangover**
    
    Rikimaru woke up and regretted it immediately. His head felt like it was going to explode   
    
    in any minute and he had cold. Then he realised something: 
    
    _*Where is my blanket?*_
    
     Rikimaru groped his surroundings eyes still shut hoping to find his lost blanket, but his   
    
    fingers found only cold, moist stone floor. His eyes burst open ignoring the mother of   
    
    all hangovers that tried to explode his head. He saw depressing grey stone ceiling.
    
    _*Where am I?*_
    
    Rikimaru turned his head and saw walls and floor that were made of the same grey stone as   
    
    the ceiling. He turned his head in other direction to saw many empty wine and sake bottles  
    
     and many shelves full of sake bottles. 
    
    _*I am in Lord Gohda's wine cellar . . . What on earth am I doing here?*_  
    
     Then his mind registered something so confusing that he forgot his other questions.
    
    _*Where the hell are all my clothes?*_
    
    Rikimaru stood up feeling himself weak and take few tottering steps and ran to the nearest   
    
    empty cask because of the sudden, great need to throw up. When he had emptied his stomach  
    
    he started to seek his lost clothes.
    
    _*What the hell did I do last night? I hope nothing that I could regret later. I will   
    
    never again get drunk. Why did I get drunk in the first place?*_
    
     It didn't take long to find clothes that had been spread all around the cellar. His clothes  
    
     were covered in wine or sake, ash and blood. Rikimaru couldn't remember was it his   
    
    own or somebody else's. He had few fresh wounds in his body, like his old scars weren't   
    
    enough. Suddenly he remembered;
    
    _*Gohda castle had been under attack. In the end Gohda clan had been saved by mystical   
    
    white wolves and huge white tiger. [It was somehow familiar, like I had heard about it   
    
    somewhere, but I can't remember where.] Lord Gohda and half of his army were dead. Kakeru  
    
     had betrayed them all and killed princess Kiku. Why didn't I trust my feelings? Kiku could   
    
    be still alive if I . . . *_
    
    Rikimaru knew deep inside him that blaming himself wouldn't bring the dead back to life,   
    
    nothing would. Only thing he could do now was to give them proper funerals and remember   
    
    them always.  
    
    Rikimaru dressed in his filthy clothes, climbed upstairs and joined the group that had   
    
    started estimate the damage that Gohda castle had suffered and rebuilt those damaged parts.   
    
    He wondered where Ayame was and remembered that she had been quite exhausted after the   
    
    battle maybe she was still sleeping in his room, where he had leaved her. Thought was   
    
    relieving because he had feared that Ayame had seen him drunk last night. He couldn't remember   
    
    anything after his third sake bottle and was afraid that he had maybe said or done something  
    
     that he would regret. 
    
    After two months of hard work the Gohda castle and its surroundings were rebuilt. Counsel   
    
    Sekya and his colleagues were still trying to decide who would become the next ruler of   
    
    the Gohda clan. They had started it right after Lord Gohda's royal funeral. Rikimaru had  
    
     been helping rebuilt the castle and hadn't kill anybody over two months. It had been his   
    
    longest holiday for years. Ayame had been avoiding him lately, Rikimaru didn't know why, but  
    
     he didn't like it at all. Ayame was the most important person to Rikimaru and he was afraid  
    
     of loosing her now that he had finally accepted that he loved Ayame.
    
    _*Why doesn't she want to see me? Did I say something insulting to her when I was drunk?   
    
    I am almost sure that Ayame avoids me because of that. What other reason could it be?*_  
    
    He was fixing a fence when Sekya's voice interrupted his thoughts.
    
    "Ah Rikimaru, here you are. I have been looking for you. We have finally decided the next   
    
    ruler of Gohda clan."
    
    "Who is the new master of mine?" asked Rikimaru.
    
    "You." answered Sekya smiling widely. Rikimaru dropped the hammer that he had been holding   
    
    in his hand without even noticing it.
    
    "WHAT! No I can't become a Lord! I don't know anything about being a Lord; I don't know the   
    
    rules or etiquette or anything."  
    
    "Neither did Matsunoshin when he was chosen and besides I will teach and advise you as I   
    
    advised Matsunoshin and his father before him. Besides people already respect you,  
    
     it took years before people respected Matsunoshin as they respect you."
    
    It felt odd that Sekya called previous Lord Gohda by his first name. Rikimaru took a deep   
    
    breath before he started; 
    
    "Counsel Sekya . . ."
    
    "Call me Naotada as all previous Lords did."
    
    "Naotada, could you tell me why you chose me?" asked Rikimaru confusedly.
    
    "You are patient, friendly, wise, you listen advises, people respects you and I get along   
    
    with you. It's more than I can say about other candidates. Oh, and it was also the  
    
     previous Lord's wish that if he dies and princess Kiku is too young or some other way   
    
    unable to rule Gohda's grounds, you will be the one who shall rule Gohda's grounds." Naotada   
    
    Sekya said that last sentence like it was only some little insignificant detail.
    
    "Can I somehow refuse from this honour?" asked Rikimaru hoping that he could do it.
    
    "No, I don't think so." said Sekya. Still smiling he continued: "Well shall we return back   
    
    to castle? You must move to your new chamber and make a speech to tonight's the party."
    
    "A speech? What party?" asked Rikimaru. He had lost this conversation already and he was going  
    
     to have a public speech tonight whether he liked or not.
    
    "You have to make a speech to the party where I am going to introduce our new Lord to the   
    
    Gohda clan." answered Sekya and bowed before him.
    
    _*This is too weird. Why this is happening to me? I never wanted to become a Lord.*_
    
    Sighing defeated Rikimaru walked to Castle and removed his possessions from his old chamber  
    
     to the Lord Gohda's luxury, huge chamber which was his new chamber.
    
    _*I will never get used to this*_  
    
     thought Rikimaru as he placed his sword Izayoi hanging on the wall. He went to his   
    
    new private library and read a little while. Then he returned his new chamber   
    
    and wrote the speech. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to be enough.  
    
    Author's note: I Hope you liked it. I would be VERY happy if you would send me reviews or   
    
    questions or even flames. Because I need ideas to continue this story. This time   
    
    I'll give some feedback to few of my reviewers. 
    
    **To Hecatonchires1:** I would rewrite all my chapters better if I could, but I am not that   
    
    good writer.
    
    **To Dragon Lady9:** My mother tongue is Finnish.
    
    **To Hell:** I think that in the Wrath of heaven Rikimaru seems to have feelings for   
    
    Ayame. (And now I don't mean brotherly or friend kind of feelings)  
    
     But Ayame isn't over Tatsumaru yet. That is how I see their relationship in the newest Tenchu. 


	5. ending

**Author's note:** SORRY for delays, school and homework takes time. Thank you, thank you THANK YOU  
    
     (And same for Finnish: kiitos, kiitos, KIITOS) for your reviews, they are ALWAYS welcome!!!!!   
    
    This story (now I mean all chapters) was created with help of: 42 cups of **STRONG** coffee   
    
    and 2 months lack of sleep...  
    
    **TRY TO ENJOY!**
    
    Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but if I accidentally someday will own Tenchu, you will know.
    
    ENDING
    
    Rikimaru took unnecessary deep breath before he leaved his new luxurious room. He was dressed in   
    
    his new clothes that Naotada Sekya had brought him a little while ago. They had argued about would   
    
    he wear these clothes or not. . . Sekya had won, he had even ordered Rikimaru to leave Izayoi   
    
    to his chamber, and Rikimaru had obeyed.
    
    _*That old man is cleverer than I ever thought. Too clever, Sekya even hid my scarf so that I   
    
    couldn't wear it anymore.*_ 
    
    thought Rikimaru as he walked to the garden, where the celebration was starting. To be honest   
    
    his outfit was quite stylish. He had soft, black pants and long black coat that had some silver   
    
    embroidery on the sleeves and on the collar. Clothes gave him somehow military like impression and   
    
    dignified look. They were clothes that young lord or maybe a counsel could wear.  
    
    It was beautiful night. There weren't any clouds in the sky and stars were sparkling and the moon's   
    
    light covered everything like a silvery veil. Wind blew softly like a lover's whisper. Thousands   
    
    of little lanterns illuminated the tables and benches where the Gohda clan that had gathered   
    
    together to celebrate their new ruler. Happy faces and cheerful voices greeted Rikimaru as he   
    
    went slowly down castle's stairs. It was good to see them smiling and laughing.
    
    He tried to spot Sekya from the crowd but instead of Sekya he saw Ayame walking towards him. She was   
    
    dressed in beautiful lavender coloured kimono and was smiling. It felt still a bit weird to   
    
    see her in kimono and without her swords.
    
    _*Is it as weird to her to see me in these spiffy clothes as it is to me to see her in that outfit.*_  
    
     wondered Rikimaru.
    
    "You are looking good." she said smiling cleverly and asked. "Did Sekya choose them for you?"
    
    "Yes. Did he choose your clothes too?" answered Rikimaru as a little smile played on his lips.
    
    "No, but he sent a maid to take all my other clothes when I was sleeping so this was the only dress   
    
    I had on my wardrobe when I woke up." answered Ayame
    
    Rikimaru had to laugh at the thought of Ayame searching desperately some other clothes from her   
    
    small wardrobe.
    
    "Don't laugh or I. . ."threatened Ayame playfully smiling to his soft chuckle.
    
    "Or you what?" asked Rikimaru smiling and took one step closer to her.
    
     He looked into her dark brown eyes and suddenly felt great urge to kiss her. He edged his head   
    
    closer to her and pressed light kiss on her lips. Ayame threw her arms around his neck and  
    
     answered to his kiss with passion. All rational thoughts vanished from his head and he  
    
     pulled her closer deepening the tender kiss. Slowly his tongue parted her lips allowing him   
    
    to entry and explore.
    
    _*She tastes sweet*_ thought Rikimaru as he ran his fingers slowly across her back. Ayame   
    
    answered in his gesture by running his delicate fingers trough his silky, silvery hair, witch  
    
     send a shiver down his spine. Rikimaru broke their tender kiss as he felt that someone   
    
    tapping on his shoulder.
    
    "I don't want to interrupt anything, but you have to keep your speech soon Rikimaru and you need   
    
    your lips for that too, so I suggest that you two save love scene for later."   
    
    said Sekya's familiar voice.
    
    When they pulled back Rikimaru felt embarrassed as a slight blush crept on his face. They had   
    
    completely forgotten all the people around them.
    
    "That's better. I see that you have found one future Mrs. Gohda candidate. Now whish me luck, I   
    
    am going to keep a very important speech." said Sekya to slightly dishevelled pair as he  
    
     climbed to speaker's platform.
    
    "Can I have your attention please?" asked Sekya. When the people fell quiet he continued:
    
    "Gohda clan, I have invited you all here to celebrate our new leader. After long thinking I and my   
    
    colleagues have finally invented perfect man for this task. Rikimaru could you climb here..."
    
    Sekya never got the chance to finish his sentence because of a burning arrow that went straight   
    
    trough his heart. Ayame ran to Sekya's side. The arrow that killed Sekya didn't come alone.  
    
     From the sky rained thousands of burning arrows onto the Gohda Clan. Rikimaru recognized   
    
    hostile soldiers to lord Kawashima's men. Apparently lord Kawashima's clan had come to revenge  
    
     their ruler's death.
    
      The celebration had suddenly become a blood lusty chaos. Kawashima's men were probably thought   
    
    that this would be easy fight with unarmed men. Unluckily to them Gohda clan's men weren't   
    
    so easy to kill even if they were unarmed, and besides most of them had brought weapons of some   
    
    sort to the celebration. Rikimaru weren't worried about Gohda's men; they were trained to   
    
    fight, in every possible situation, but the women and children, they couldn't protect   
    
    themselves. He gestured nine of younger ninjas closer.
    
    "You, escort all of those who cannot fight to the bamboo forest, hide there and don't come back   
    
    before it is absolutely safe. I am counting on you. GO!" ordered Rikimaru and joined back to  
    
     the battle. 
    
    One of the swordsmen attacked Rikimaru. He couldn't know that Rikimaru had been trained in different  
    
     compact techniques from his birth or that he was equally deadly with or without weapon.   
    
    With a lightning fast three kick's combo his opponent was dead and he had a sword. It wasn't   
    
    as good as Izayoi, but it would do. Ayame had two swords already and she was like a lavender   
    
    tornado that had chosen to destroy Kawashima's men. She was fighting in easy looking   
    
    technique she had invented as a child. It surprised enemies and made it easy to Ayame  
    
     to finish them of. 
    
    Rikimaru was finishing off one of the bowmen as Ayame suddenly ran in front of him and pushed him on   
    
    the ground. Rikimaru heard rustle and then a clear thud and Ayame's groan as an arrow that  
    
     was meant for him pierced Ayame's slender body. Rikimaru was quick enough to catch her in   
    
    his arms as she fell. The arrow in her back jerked irregularly at her heart's beat. 
    
    "Rikimaru..." Ayame started and coughed blood from her mouth.
    
    Rikimaru knew that it was a sign that she was going to die.
    
    "Why Ayame...?" Rikimaru asked in breaking voice as tears ran uncontrollably along his face.
    
    "Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?" Ayame asked in a weak voice. "No I don't think that I did.  
    
     Well now you know." she said coughing more blood. 
    
    "Ayame..." Rikimaru started but his voice broke again.
    
    "Before I die I must tell you that I love you Rikima..." her eyes glazed and she gave her last sigh   
    
    and then her body went limp. She was dead. 
    
    Rikimaru fell into his knees and cradled Ayame's dead body in his lap. Her lavender kimono was now   
    
    red and soaked in her blood. He closed Ayame's empty eyes and cried.
    
    "I loved you too." whispered Rikimaru.
    
    Then the events irreversibleness hit him and he broke down. He cried like a man who had lost   
    
    everything good he ever had. He didn't hear or see anything around him and he didn't care.
    
    Rikimaru didn't care about battle around him. He just cried heartbroken until there were no more  
    
     tears to shed. 
    
     "I don't want to live without you Ayame; you were the only one I ever loved." Rikimaru whispered,  
    
     placing a soft kiss on her cold lips as he pressed Ayame's body against him and grabbed the  
    
     arrow that stick out of her body with both arms. 
    
    _*Please forgive me.*_ 
    
    One powerful thrust and the arrow would pierce his heart, finally they would be together, in each   
    
    other's embrace forever... but something stopped him. He heard a voice; it was melodious   
    
    almost like singing. 
    
    "Come Rikimaru." voice said.
    
    Rikimaru rose up, lifted Ayame's body gently in his arms and walked to the bamboo forest, trough   
    
    intense battle. The melodic voice had somehow anesthetized his emotions he saw his friends   
    
    dying around him and he knew that he should grieve, but he didn't. He said it to the voice.
    
    "I am sorry, but it is important that you come to me, before sun rises. You can grieve later."   
    
    voice answered.
    
    Voice leaded him to the lake which surrounded Nalea's temple. Silvery mist was gone and the little,  
    
     white temple shined in full moon's light. He stopped to the shore.
    
    "I can't swim over this time, not with Ayame with me and I won't leave her." said Rikimaru.  
    
    Voice woke his feelings and asked:
    
    "Rikimaru do you have fate on me?"
    
    _*What kind of question is that?*_ he thought
    
    "Don't think, just answer to me, yes or no." said the voice
    
    "Yes." answered Rikimaru and strange, triumphal singing filled his head.
    
    "Step to the water Rikimaru. Don't worry I will take care of you." said the voice happily.
    
    Rikimaru obeyed and holding Ayame in his arms, he stepped into water, but to his great surprise  
    
     he didn't sink. 
    
    "I said that I would take care of you and I don't want you to wet my temple." said the voice.
    
    And so Rikimaru walked on water's lightly waving surface to the temple. 
    
    In the temple was little black haired girl in white dress sitting on the back of huge, white tiger.  
    
     She smiled happily as Rikimaru stepped forward and jumped of tigers back and ran to the Rikimaru.
    
    "Welcome to my temple." she said
    
    "Are you goddess Nalea?" asked Rikimaru
    
    "Yes."
    
    _*I thought that she would be...older perhaps or maybe bigger*_
    
    "I can be as old or as big I want, but I thought that this would be easier you to handle. I don't want   
    
    to scare you away." she said
    
    "Can you read my mind?" asked surprised Rikimaru
    
    "Yes, even those thoughts that you don't even know you have and that is the reason you are here. When   
    
    Ayame died you thought that you would give anything to get her back. I accepted your offer.  
    
     Are you still willing to give your anything just to get her back... even your life or your _soul?_"
    
    "Yes. I am willing to sacrifice anything to get her back." answered Rikimaru.
    
    "And you didn't even know about her little secret..." mumbled Nalea "Well lets go to work. I want you   
    
    to do exactly as you were going to do before I invited you here." said the child goddess.
    
    Rikimaru kneeled down and hugged Ayame pressing her body against him. He grabbed the arrow like before.   
    
    He didn't see how the wooden arrow changed into silver. He took a deep breath and then with  
    
     powerful thrust he pushed it deeper with sudden forceful thrust.
    
    Arrow wasn't long, but it was long enough. It pierced his heart, he threw his hand around Ayame's waist   
    
    and they fell on the floor together as the first rays of sunlight illuminated to the sky.   
    
    And the arrow that was made from the moonlight vanished.
    
    "I have a perfect timing, don't I." said the little child goddess as she giggled and vanished in the air   
    
    along with arrow.
    
    Rikimaru opened his eyes. He wasn't dead, his body ached and he felt something warm against him.
    
    _*Ayame, she lays beside me... and she is breathing!*_
    
    Rikimaru sat up. Arrow from her back has vanished, but her kimono was covered in dry blood. Nalea had   
    
    brought her back to life. Rikimaru couldn't help himself he hugged her tightly and tears ran   
    
    along his handsome face.
    
    "You are alive." He whispered.
    
    "And I am also awake, and as pleasant this is I would also like to breath." Ayame answered.
    
    Rikimaru loosed his hug a bit and started pressing soft, little kisses to her neck and face.
    
    "Maybe I should die more often." said Ayame pleasantly surprised by Rikimaru's actions. 
    
    "I love you and I will never again let you go." Rikimaru said and emphasized every word at kiss.
    
    "I love you too Rikimaru."
    
    The end (I think)
    
    Author's note:It was full of old cliches, but it felt necessary at the time of writing.   
    
    If you liked it I may write a little epilogue.   
    
    **Please Review!!!** 


End file.
